Sand In My Shoes
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SP. While on holiday before starting a job as Detective Sergeant at Sun Hill, Sam Nixon meets a mysterious stranger and falls for him. Sam thinks that she'll never see him again, but will she and will he be as surprised as she is? Please R


**Sand In My Shoes**

**Summary:** SP. While on holiday before starting a job as Detective Sergeant at Sun Hill, Sam Nixon meets a mysterious stranger and falls for him. Sam knows she has to move on thinking that she'll never see him again, but will she and will he be as surprised as she is? Song is Sand In My Shoes by Dido. Please review, I've had this idea for a while and finally got around to writing it! Hope you like! Luv, Vikki x x x

_**Two weeks away  
Feels like the whole world should've changed  
**__**But I'm home now  
**__**And things still look the same  
**__**I think I'll leave it till tomorrow to unpack  
**__**Try to forget for one more night  
**__**That I'm back in my flat, on the road where  
**__**The cars never stop going through the night  
**__**To a life where I can't watch the sun set  
**__**I don't have time, I don't have time.**_

Samantha Nixon put down her over stuffed suitcase on the floor outside the door to her apartment and fumbled around in her handbag looking for her keys. When she eventually found the right key she quickly unlocked her front door and stepped inside. She heaved the heavy suitcase into her spare bedroom and threw it down on the bed where her daughter Abi slept when she came down to visit. Sam unzipped the suitcase and looked through the contents. Two weeks ago when she had left for her two week holiday in the Caribbean she had packed the case neatly but when it was time to pack up to come home she had other things on her mind. She had someone in particular on her mind. Sam pulled out the necklace and matching earrings he had bought her. She smiled as she felt the beads in her fingers, she missed him so much already and everytime she pictured his face she felt a tug in her heart. It was like her to become so attached to a man she had only known for two weeks but this time it had been different. Sam was due to start a new job the following day, as a Detective Sergeant at Sun Hill CID, she hadn't shared this with her holiday lover and she knew now that she needed to concentrate on getting ready for work. Work was what kept her going, men only came and went in her life, usually letting her down everytime. It was just so hard to concentrate on anything else but him.

_**I've still got sand in my shoes  
**__**And I can't shake the thought of you  
**__**I should get on, forget you  
**__**But why would I want to?  
**__**I know we said goodbye  
**__**Anything else would've been confused  
**__**But I want to see you again**_

Sam went through to the bathroom and turned on the taps, everything little thing she did brought back memories of him. She wished they hadn't had to say goodbye so soon, it was so hard to let go of someone who you knew you would never see again. If truth be told Sam was losing her heart to him and it had taken all of her self-control not to tell him she loved him at the final moment at the airport. What she didn't know was that he felt exactly the same. While the bath was running Sam went out on the small balcony and stepped into the fresh night air. The balcony brought back a sudden memory.

_  
Sam stood on the balcony at the hotel, overlooking the floodlit swimming pool; the sea was lapping somewhere in the distance. She smiled to herself, admiring the beauty of the scenery that was so different to her home in London; she really loved it here.  
__"Excuse me?" A deep, male voice asked her. "Can I buy you a drink?"  
__Sam turned around and came face to face with a tall, dark haired man of about her own age.  
__"I'd like that." She replied, meeting his chocolate brown eyes with a smile. He came back with a glass of wine for them each and they stood on the balcony talking and laughing for hours._

Sam was pulled out of her reverie when she remember the bath that was still running, she locked the patio doors and rushed back inside, turning off the water just in time. She quickly undressed and climbed into the warm water, feeling it wash away the hours of travelling.

_**Tomorrow's back to work and down to sanity  
**__**Should run a bath and then clear up the mess I made  
**__**Before I left here, try to remind myself  
**__**That I was happy here  
**__**Before I knew that I could get on a place and fly away  
**__**From the road where the cars never stop going through the night  
**__**To a life where I can watch the sun set  
**__**And take my time, take all our time.**_

After she had had her bath and dressed Sam went out onto the balcony again with a cup of tea in her hand. It was impossible to watch the sunset from hear in a city that barely slept. She missed watching the sunset the way she had when she was away. She remembered watching the sun go down the first night she had spent with him...

_Wrapped in the white cotton dressing gown provided by the hotel, Sam stepped out onto the balcony of her hotel room and looked out as the sun began to go down leaving the sky a dark blue streaked with bright orange and hot pink. It was beautiful and so breathtaking. She looked around as she heard a noise behind her. He came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.  
__"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sam said softly, not wanting to shatter the moment between them with words.  
__He nodded, kissing her neck gently. "So are you."  
__They stayed and watched until the sun had gone down; wrapped in each other's arms before he lead her back to bed._

The sound of a police car driving past with the siren blaring brought Sam back to reality and she remembered about her new job all over again. She wasn't really nervous; she was used to transferring to different stations but this time she felt a little more apprehension than usual. Sam decided that she would go and get an early night so that she was refreshed for the next day. Before she went to bed she pulled out the packet of photographs she had had processed at the airport and flipped through them as she lay under the duvet. She smiled at the memory and kissed her favourite picture of them together before putting them away in her bedside drawer. That night she dreamt of him.

_**I've still got sand in my shoes  
**__**And I can't shake the thought of you  
**__**I should get on, forget you  
**__**But why would I want to?  
**__**I know we said goodbye  
**__**Anything else would've been confused  
**__**But I want to see you again**_

Sam was awake and getting out of bed when her alarm went off the next morning. Although she was anxious about starting her new job she still had time to smile as she remembered her dreams from the night before. Somehow she would track this man down, she knew now that it didn't matter what the cost was; she needed to see him again. She was a detective after all; it couldn't be that hard. In fact it was easier than Sam had ever imagined.

After taking a shower, Sam dressed in a navy suit and a baby pink t-shirt and checked that she had everything she needed. For luck she put on the jewellery that he had bought for her and she was hit by another memory.

_"I've bought you something." He said, kneeling beside her as she led out on the sunbed.  
__"Aww, you shouldn't have." She grinned as he handed her a small box; she smiled even more when opened it. "Oh, I love it!" Sam exclaimed.  
__He smiled too. "I'm glad. Here, let me help you put it on." He put the necklace on for her and she put the earrings in. Sam leant across to kiss him.  
__"Thank you so much." She smiled when they finally broke apart._

_**Two weeks away, all it takes  
**__**To change and turn me around  
**__**I've fallen  
**__**I walked away, and never said  
**__**That I wanted to see you again.**_

Sam dragged herself back to the present and picked up her handbag and keys before leaving her flat. She was able to find a parking space outside CID and walked into the main reception. The FDO directed her to the DCI's office and she knocked on the door, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she waited. She looked down the corridor at the other detectives already working there.  
"Come in!" DCI Jack Meadows called and Sam went in.

"The new DS is a woman!" DS Phil Hunter asked DC Ken Drummond.  
Ken nodded, dusting biscuit crumbs from the front of his loud Hawaiian shirt.  
"Great." Phil sighed; it was bad enough having Debbie as the other sergeant but another woman as well?  
"Ha!" Ken laughed. "You'll be out numbered."  
Phil groaned. "Thank you for that Ken, I did do maths at school."  
Their conversation was cut short as the DCI called for silence.

"I'd like to introduce you to the new DS, Samantha Nixon. I hope you make her welcome and feel part of the team."  
Sam smiled shyly around the room before her eyes fixed on one person in particular. It was all Phil could do to stay seated in his chair. Jack pointed out a desk for Sam that was near Phil's. She smiled gratefully and made her way over to it, she had no idea how to play this. After everyone had introduced themselves to Sam, Phil leant over to her desk.  
"Can we talk?" He asked, she nodded back and he led her to one of the interview rooms.

Phil closed the door behind them and turned the lock to show the room was engaged; they didn't want to be interrupted. He and Sam took cautious steps towards each other and then suddenly they were kissing, Phil pushed over to the wall and their kisses became more passionate. Sam stopped him, putting her finger to his lips.  
"Can we do this?" She asked uncertainly, she wanted to make a good impression on her first day.  
Phil shrugged. "It depends. Do you want to do this?"  
"Do you?" Sam asked.  
He nodded. "Of course I do, I haven't thought about anything else but you since I last saw you."  
Sam smiled. "Me neither." She kissed him softly on the lips. "Let's take this slowly, yeah?"  
Phil nodded again. "I can't believe we're really here, together again."  
Sam laughed. "It's crazy isn't it!" She kissed him again before heading to the door.  
Phil laughed too. "Yeah, but put it this way, it's one less person you've got to get to know!"  
Sam and Phil headed back upstairs to CID together, Sam still had sand in her shoes but she had her man too.

_**I've still got sand in my shoes  
**__**And I can't shake the thought of you  
**__**I should get on, forget you  
**__**But why would I want to?  
**__**I know we said goodbye  
**__**Anything else would've been confused  
**__**But I want to see you again**_


End file.
